The Fearful Summons
Publisher's description Captain Sulu of the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|U.S.S. Excelsior]] and his crew are kidnapped. When Federation-conducted negotiations come to a standstill, Captain James T. Kirk and the former officers of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] reunite to rescue their old comrade. The officers learn carrying out their mission could prove difficult when they encounter the kidnappers - a greedy, little-known race called the Thraxians, who believe their way is the only way. Now the Thraxians are demanding super-powerful weapons in exchange for the hostages. With no other alternatives, Kirk is forced to consider giving in to the Thraxians to save the Excelsior crew - a decision that could save a few, but endanger the lives of an entire star system... Summary References Characters :A'ron • Barush • Violet Bays • Belzie • B'huto • • Pavel Chekov • David • Dramin • Caius Fesidas • Julius Fesidas • Garth Flanagan • Spiros Focus • Garith • Peter Garvin • Handler • Bernard Hans • Henrey • Kannish • James T. Kirk • Kornish • Licus • Maldari • Eugene Marasco • Leonard McCoy • Melgood • Mikali • Barbara O'Marla • Sandra Pastur • Puss-in-Boots • Janice Rand • Reiss • Russel Roose • Sarek • Nora Schmidt • Montgomery Scott • Sencus • Silky Way • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Norquist Svenson • Taras Tarquin • Rockefeller Thaylor • Nyota Uhura • Vegune Akara • Robert April • Capulets • • Jacques Cousteau • Gaia • Guardian of Forever • • • Kerla • Montagues • Samuel Morse • Mother Earth • Christopher Pike • Polonious • William Shakespeare • • Valeris • Masoud Valtane • Zieglar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Plush Princess • Shanghai Expresscraft • Sundew • ''HMS Enterprize'' • • ( ) • Yonada Locations :Hades Starbases, Space Stations and Orbital Facilities :Starbase 499 Planets and planetoids :Alpha Memory • Beta Prometheus 1 • Beta Prometheus 2 • Beta Prometheus 3 • Beta Prometheus 3a • Earth • Gamon VI • Luna • Mars • Memory Alpha • Mirage • Talos IV • Cytrops 469 • Jupiter • Orgon • Pollux IV • Qo'noS • Rakatan • Rangoren • Rura Penthe • Venus Plantary locations :Archnos • Central Reference Library • China Beach • Conclave Hall • Eurosphere • Globe Theatre • Health Science Center • Highlands • Leningrad • London Intergalactic • Mercury Room • New York • North America • Pacific Ocean • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Shikar • Siberian continent • Starfleet Headquarters • Starship's Wharf • Sutro Selestial Baths • Telegraph Hill • T'Khasi Africa • Chinatown • England • Mandelaport • South Africa • Troy Bars and Restaurants :Asian Paradox • Flag and Grog • Heaven's Hearth • • No Where cantina • Pluto's Inn • • Star Club Star Systems and Sellar Locations :Beta Promethean system • Beta Quadrant • Neutral Zone • Orion Nebula • Sol system Delta Triciatu system • Deuteronimous system • Murasaki 312 • Vornok system Races and cultures :Being • Beta Promethean • Betazoid • Caltarian • Deltan • Dolpheel • Human • Kartoan • Kitarian • Klingon • Octoan • Phylosian • Vulcan Andorian • Aurelian • Caitian • Centaurian • Chameloid • Chemizoid • Cytrops 469 native • Kaferian • Legaran • Melkotian • Romulan • Tellarite States and organizations :Conclave • Deltan Duo • Federation Council • Gaian • Inner Council • Intergalactic Geographic Museum • Intergalactic News Network • Inter-Galactic Systems • Maritime Museum • Melpomene Players • Office of the President of the Federation Council • People of Light • Ruling Family • Shrewdest Ones • Spiritual Leaders • Starship Historical Preservation Society • Trans-Universal Shipping • The Trendoids • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Byzantine Empire • Dilithium Mining Corps Starfleet :Alien Language Translation • Communications Satellite Tracking • Department of Humanoid Resources • Galaxy Vegetation Research • Humanoid Resource Records • Navigational Research Division • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Navigation Group Ranks and titles :king • knight • pirate • President of North America • President of the United Federation of Planets • Press Liaison • Zone Governor Other references :19th century • 20th century • alcohol • Alien Parks • anabolic protoplaser • ant • antigravity plasticine • Aphasia • Asian • asteroid • Basic Orders • Berengaria dragon • Bon Voyage • Book of Muharbar • brainwashing • bridge • cacoa • • cetacean • chess • Christmas • Cobanian cigar • communicator • conference room • conn • databank • datapadd • Debellium brain rot disease • desert • dilithium • disruptor • distress signal • dolphin • Dos Vidaniya • ducat • dwarf • eel • elephant • enviropod • European • fal-tor-pan • Fantasy Stimulator • firestorm • fog • Gaelic • gold • golf • Greek • Grog optoman, nokt ingo • G-string • Hamlet • helmsman • Higher Calling • holodoc • infoport • Interior Architecture • ivory • kern • Kitarian Cloud Rock • knife • ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario • Kolchinsky gambit • Kwaheri • Latin • linguacode • logic • Luxury Worlds • macrobiotic food • medical tricorder • Mediterranean • Mercury bourbon • Mongolian • Mongolian Tea • Morse code • mushroom • navigator • Norwegian • Only Way • Oudachy • Pan Gow • • phaser • photon torpedo • Phylosian cognac • piano • Picades • popsicle • Prime Directive • radiation • radio • reptilian • robot • Romeo and Juliet • Romulan ale • Russian • Saurian brandy • Scottish • Semper Fidelis • sensor • sheep • shields • silver • Slán agat • spray applicator • squirt gun • Star Yachts • Swahili • telegraph • Thaylor Expedition • Tholian Web • titanium • toadstool • transporter • tricorder • Trojan Horse • turbolift • Ukrainian • universal translator • vacation • viewscreen • volcano • Vulcan neck pinch • water • Winter Solstice • zoo Information * The back cover blurb calls the Beta Prometheans "Thraxians", which they are never called in the novel. * The story is dated to spring 2294; the Pocket Books Timeline adjusts this date 2293 to make it compatible with the Star Trek Chronology. The claim that Kirk has been retired for six months is also disregarded. * Mirage is stated to be one hundred fifty billion years old, making it ten times older than the universe itself. * Valtane's first name is given as Masoud. This was later contradicted canonically in Star Trek: Voyager. * Scotty speaks of travelling "hundreds of millions of light-years into deep space", which surely must be an exaggeration, as it would place them in another galaxy. Connections * category:books Category:TOS novels